Twists in a Pirate's Song
by The Orange Knight
Summary: "The only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that some day. So, can you sail under the command of a pirate, or can you not?" Kames/Cargan


**Author's note:** Okay, so I know I said I was going to take a break from writing Big Time Rush and focus on my new Lord of the Rings story, but I watched Pirates of the Caribbean last night with Jake and he brought up a good idea. He asked me if I could write a Big Time Rush fic to the story line and ever sense then I can't get it out of my mind. So special shout out to my majestic boyfriend, Jake. Also, I'm adding a good amount of new things to this, so it's not all the same. I also kind of got inspired by all the Hunger Games fics that are with BTR so I thought this might have a shot.

Plus, I just joined livejournal but I don't have any stories posted yet. But you can check out my journal, MyKingdomLorien, and find out why. ;)

Well, enjoy!

* * *

_Grey skies and cloudy fog were not unheard of on the open waters. Most people didn't even give it a second thought when a fog would roll in, many being sailors that dealt with the ghastly weather on plenty of occasions._

_Kendall Knight didn't feel the same that day._

_Kendall was only 12 at the time when they journey the crossing of England but even his small body could feel the change in the wind as he stood looking over the edge of the ship, looking out into the deep blue water of the Caribbean. Normally children were not allowed to be on ships, out of the fear if the worst should happen, but being the Governess' son did a great deal for Kendall._

_His sharpe green eyes looked out over the sheer horizon, blonde bangs swaying in the minor wind breeze. Not enough to keep the crew on their feet but just enough to keep the ship sailing at a content speed. Oh how Kendall wanted to get home to Palmwoods. . .sailing never really had been his thing. Weak stomach._

_But he always seemed to pass the times with a song. Starting the first lines, Kendall allowed his young voice to carry through the open air. "__Yo, ho, yo, ho. . .a pirate's life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho. . .it's a pirate's life for me. Drink up me hearties, yo, ho - " Kendall's words were stopped short as a hand suddenly grasped his little shoulder._

"_Quiet, mister!" The familiar voice of Ms. Annie, his nanny, who had always been fond of the ocean water, drifted into his ears. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You want to call them down on us?"_

"_Ms. Annie, that will do!" Jett Stetson said sharply. Jett had been in charge of the vessel and was a trusted friend and business partner of Kendall's mother._

_Ms. Annie looked around frantically. "He was singing about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates; with us mired in this unnatural fog. . .mark my words!"_

"_Consider them marked."_

"_'Aye, Lieutenant." She replied dejectedly, moving off to her hide her embarrassment of being told of by the Lieutenant._

"_I think it'd be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Kendall looked up at Jett with hopeful eyes._

"_Think again, Mr. Knight. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop." __Out of the corner of his eyes, Kendall could see Ms. Annie __pose as if she's been hanged__._

_"Lt. Stetson, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son." The Governess approached, her dark red hair curled and hanging to show her wealth._

_Jett bowed his head respectful. "__My apologies, Governess Knight." Walking away to attend to other matters._

"_Actually, I find it all fascinating." Kendall told his mother._

"_Yes. That's what concerns me." Her words were not friendly but Kendall could see the caring in her eyes as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and joined Jett._

_Kendall went back over to edge of the boat, thinking about how insignificant he really was on this ship. He had an opinion, but he had no say. . .he had no right's above any other child's. Watching the water, he gave a lesser smile as he saw a pink umbrella floating away. It was such an odd thing to be all alone here. However it did not take long for more common object to float by, the consistency becoming more frequent. It wasn't until a small piece of wood floated by that Kendall's instincts began to panic._

"_Boy! There's a boy in the water!" He shouted as loud as his little 12 year old lungs would allow. __Everyone leaned over and saw the unconscious boy._

"_MAN OVERBOARD! Haul him in." Jett shouted and the crew went into a hast to pull the boy aboard; lowering ropes a floating devices. Jett __sighed when they finally got the boy up on the ship.__ "He's still breathing."_

"_Mary, mother of God!" Ms. Annie suddenly exclaimed, looking into the distance. __Everyone could feel their stomachs drop as they witnessed a destroyed ship up in flames__. "Pirates."_

_Governess Knight promptly turned to her son. "Kendall, look after the boy while we go work this out, okay?" Kendall only nodded as the adults on the ship were in a frenzy._

_Walking over to the boy, Kendall felt a momentary lapse in his heart beat. For a youngster who had just survived a blown up ship, might possibly destroyed by pirates, he was certainly a very good looking boy. Tan skin and chestnut colored hair that swept gracefully over his face. The blonde want to know what color his eyes were. Maybe they were a crystal blue that had an airy look or maybe they were a deep brown that held secrets of the universe. . .he soon got his answer._

_The boy shot awake and __grabbed Kendall's wrist__ with a vice-like grip, the latter noticing the eyes were a hazel color that held so much wonder._

"_It's ok." Kendall coaxed, gently brushing some hair away from his face. "My name's Kendall Knight."_

_The boy shook from the cold. "J-J-James Diamond."_

_Kendall smiled as the boy went slowly back into sleep. "__I'm watching over you, James." It wasn't until his eyes landed on a gold sparkle on James's chest that Kendall came out of his cloud nine. Thick eyebrows furrowed together, he picked up the small round object gasping when he saw the skull embedded on the other side. "You're a pirate!"_

* * *

Green eyes shot open, looking frantically around the room. Kendall sat up in bed, now 20 years old, recoiling from the dream he had had.

Slowly, he walked over to his dress, opening a secret compartment at the bottom of his sock drawer. He stared at the necklace that had once been around James's neck, the gold medallion that still intrigued Kendall's dream, hanging on the end. He gently clasped it around his own neck, toying with the medallion when a sudden knock rang out.

"Kendall?" He heard his mother's voice. "Kendall are you desent?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he simultaneously shoved the medallion under his shirt and rolled his eyes. Honestly, what did his mother thinking he did alone in his room? Wait. . .never mind.

His mother walked in, along with two maids that were carrying a wrapped box. "Still in bed at this hour?" His mother asked, noticing the pajamas still on his body and opening the blinds to reveal the sun light and make Kendall cringe. "I got you this suit from London."

"What's the reason?"

"Why does there need to be a reason? Can't I just get my only son a gift?"

Kendall eyed her suspiciously. "Did you get anything for Katie?"

"A new corset. . .well, put it on!" His mother's hands pushed him behind the room divider. "Kendall, how's it coming?" She asked a little later.

"It's difficult to say. Men in London must have learned not to breathe." He struggled to reply out. The suit was tight around his lungs.

"Well, I was hoping you'd wear it to the ceremony."

_I knew it. . . _Kendall thought to himself. Jett was becoming a "Commodore" today and practically all of Palmwoods was invited. He loved to make a show.

* * *

When he finished getting ready, Kendall made his way to the stairs, hearing two voices chatting below and making his excitement grow.

"James!" He exclaimed, seeing the man at the bottom of the steps looking as handsome as ever, James gawking at him in return. "I had a dream about you last night."

James's face went into shock. "About me?"

Kendall's mother shifted uncomfortably. "Kendall, is that entirely proper for you to. . ."

Kendall ignored her. "About the day we met. Do you remember?"

James smiled widely. "How can I forget, Mr. Knight?"

Kendall's grinned faltered a little. He hated when James called him that. "James, how many times must I ask you to call me Kendall?"

"At least once more, Mr. Knight, as always."

This time Kendall's grin left him completely. "Well, good day, Mr. Diamond." He said coldly and got into the awaiting carriage, holding on as it took off and trying to pretend not to notice James running out after them.

"Goodbye," James said breathlessly. "Kendall."

* * *

. . .Review?


End file.
